Talk:Lifting weapons
I really like this page, well done. However, what does it mean that Suicidal Tendencies was the only "featured lifter" from Series 4? Don't Panic Attack, SMIDSY, Medusa 2000, and Evil Weevil count? They are just 4 off the top of my head. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:09, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'll make that more clear. It only featured a lifter in series 4.Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 22:11, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Series appearances Perhaps we should focus this a bit differently. We should perhaps say lifters were on Tetanus and Tetanus 2, but do not list Tetanus Booster or list Series 7 as an appearance. Also, I think we should only list appearances that featured the lifter. That way we wouldnt need to list the "only featured a lifter in ...." 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :That's a very good idea. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 22:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Flipping I think we should split flippers into sections; flippers and flipping arms, the latter which incorporates Gravedigger and V-Max, etc. Flippers should also be broken into two subsections, under flippers; front-hinged flippers and rear-hinged flippers, because there are so many. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I was planning to split flippers into rear and front hinged, but I really like the splitting into flippers and arms idea as well. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 22:48, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::On that note, can we make the list of Flipping arms now? Dantomkia is a flipper, but Gravedigger is a lifting arm. Do we consider front hinged weapons that are about the thickness of a human forearm is a flipping arm? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::That, with the addition of obvious ones like The Big Cheese. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) *Gravedigger *V-Max *The Big Cheese *Cassius *Vercingetorix (Series 4) *Comengetorix *Griffon *Henry 2 *Kater Killer (Series 4) *Overkill *X-Terminator (Series 4) *Raizer Blade *Wild Thing (Not series 6) *Robo Doc *Raizer Blade *Sir Chromalot (not Series 3-4) *Bolt from the Blue *Shadow of Napalm *Trax *Eric *CV (I don't know about counting this, its lifter was never seen. Same with AMCV) *Revenge of Trouble and Strife *Flippa *Hammerhead 2 *Project One *Constrictor *Chaos *Mace *Gemini *Hydra *Mortis *Chroma *Legion *Terror Bull :::Gravedigger's was more of a flipper, as it sprang out quickly. V-Max was slower, so I think a lifter. Llamaman201 (talk) 00:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Speed is irrelevant, its only going to make things complicated. Width of the actual weapon is the only difference. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Here's some more. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 08:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm going to dispute Leveller 2 and Firestorm 1, calling them both flippers. Otherwise, good list. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:59, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Agreed. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 09:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::How could I forget Mortis? 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 09:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) We apper to be counting Beast of Bodmin and Cyrax here too. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 13:00, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Surely Cassius had a flipping arm and Cassius 2 had a flipper, so do we need to split them for this article? Christophee (talk) 14:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I was planning to do so. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 15:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Srimech We should structure the srimech page like this. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 07:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Beast of Bodmin We seem to have some deliberation on Beast of Bodmin's weapon. Since it was a tiny lifting tooth, it was certainly not a flipper, as was originally listed on this page. I also counter Helloher's claim that it is a flipping arm. If anything, we should just call it a lifter, as that is what it does. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Thinking about it, you're probably right. I just keep getting it vs onslaught played back in my mind. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 21:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I've no idea where to classify Zap either. The picture is unclear. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 21:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Split Given the astronomical length of this page, I propose Flippers be given their own article, to contain True Flippers and Flipping Arms. This would leave Lifting Weapons reserved for Lifters and Scoops. 'TG (t ' 10:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :That would probably make the pages a lot easier to read instead of being long and never ending. Llamaman201 (talk) 20:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Would someone be able to make the split? School starts today for me, unfortunately. 'TG (t ' 21:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Zeus Surely Zeus should be in the Flipping Weapons article? The team called it a flipper, its powered by pneaumatics, and it operates very quickly rather than slowly rising up. TheStigisaRobot 14:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Zeus from Italy is definitely a flipper. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 21:42, November 30, 2010 (UTC)